


Cause I'm just one of those ghosts, traveling endlessly (don't need no roads, in fact they follow me)

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Depression, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Homelessness, Idk how to start this out but!!! I swear it'll get better, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, PP no reveal, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Post-Phantom Planet, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: "You're nothing but a mess he's not going to clean up!"Dani, Danny, and Val.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And we just go in circles

She flies away, smiling, happy. She's stabilized, and thinks that maybe things will be ok, now. There's still a pit in her stomach when she thinks of vlad—there probably always will be—but she finds herself laughing still.

Danny is worried as her watches her go. It's a fluttering concern in his chest, like the beating of a heart, but he smiles, still. He believes in her, she'll be fine. Still, though, there's something uneasy about seeing her fly off, by herself. She's just a child, and he almost wants to call out, but as she looks back and waves at him, a giant smile on her face, all he does is grin and waves back. He turns to Valerie, arms out in surrender, and she looks surprise, before laughing, and letting him go. It's astonishing, maybe, but he'll take it, even if the next day they're at each other's throats, because hey, it's _progress_.

  
And when she doesn't shot at him next time they cross paths he thinks things might be looking up.

 

But then a meteor goes on a clash collision course with earth. Because _of course_ it does.

 

 

 

 

  
Danny phantom is hailed as a hero, now, though Danny _fenton_ is still a nobody. It's fine; really, even as he's stuffed into lockers, bruises that have yet to heal aggravated. Val has been more grumpy towards his ghost form, probably because of all the positive attention he's getting– he hopes it blows over soon, if he's honest. He likes attention, but at the same time it's so foreign it makes him uncomfortable. He wonders how danis doing, where she's at, and how the hunk of rock affected her.

“Danny!”

Hm, maybe he's been thinking about this to much, he could almost swear he heard-

“Hellooooo? Danny?”

Wait.

Holy shit.

Standing—or, err, floating—there was his ghost clone, smiling up at him with the most angelic smile.

“DANI?!”

“Sup, ho.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok, first off, who taught you that language?? You're, like, twelve, or something.”

Dani rolled her eyes, fondly.

“Danny, I lived on the streets. Do you really think I don't know cuss words?”

“You still shouldn't be using them!”

She smirked, a almost devilish expression on her face.

“Oh? What? You mean I shouldn't being saying _fuck_ , or _shit_ , or-”

“DANI.”

She snickered, and Danny pouted, before gaining a look of curiosity, then almost wriness.

“Why are you here anyways? Surely not to just mess with me. It's, like, three am.”

“Oh come on, cuz, you know I would! Wait- why are you up at three am? Nevermind, don't want to know."

she makes a disgusted face, and Danny chokes, going red.

"Wait- what- I don't- WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING."

dani snickers, amused, before sighing, her childlike features gaining a more stoic quality, smile weighed down by wariness. It's an expression danny never wanted to see on her face ever again.

"But, yeah. I came to check if you were ok after…”

The playful atmosphere disappeared at danielle's face, and Danny frowned, drifting closer to her.

“I was.. really scared Danny. I thought we were going to…”

“..I know, Dani. But, hey! Look; we all made it out of it.”

“Mm.. that's true but…”

Danny frowned at her expression—sadness, worry, almost etched in her brows.

“Hey- why don't you stay with me for the night? I'm sure I could keep you away from my parents; they hardly ever check on me.”

“..Ok, Danny. Just for tonight.”

And with that dani snuggled into his side, exhausted from flying all the way here, falling asleep peacefully. 


End file.
